Computing devices typically are configured to receive interrupts. In general, an interrupt is a control signal communicated by hardware or software indicating an event that needs attention. Upon receipt of an interrupt, the computing device typically executes an interrupt service routine (or interrupt handler) to handle the event. More specifically, execution of the current process is passed to the interrupt service routine and then back to the current process.